I'm sweet enough
by Sabaine
Summary: Random AU Killugon fluff piece. A moment in time to be treasured, some might say it was sweet. Chocolatey sweet.


**Welcome to the random one shot drabble of my mind. Hope you like it, I've not written in so long, I apologise if there's any mistakes or it doesn't make sense.**

Killua sighs and rubs his eyes, this was always a bad time of year for him. It was his birthday and that always created confusion in his heart and mind. His life had improved in the last fifteen years, his sister Alluka was doing well in the school he had discovered for her, privacy was their number one concern. His family still ground on his nerves but that was normal and he had gotten used to it, no, what really bothered him was Gon. His best friend was a thorn in his side that he was more than happy to have causing him irritation. It was sweet really, he had been trying to discover for years when Killua's birthday was, but he had had no luck just yet. He sat in his office, twisting his chair back and forth, running his hand through his freshly cut hair. He picked up the photo frame next to his computer, it was a picture of himself and Gon when they were teens, graduating University. He had studied Music like he wanted and not the Accountancy or Business studies that he parents were pushing him towards. Gon completed his course in Animal ecology and Biology, the memory caused a smile to drift across his sharp features. The pang in his heart reminded him of how he missed his friend. But over the years, the pain had grown deeper, Gon was always travelling the world and while Killua had joined him for the first few years, Alluka's safety and well being kept him on the same continent. He had come to a realisation a few years ago when Gon had a nasty accident when dealing with some ecological developments over in the African suburbs. It was touch and go for a few months, and mentally it was the same for Killua, coming close to losing Gon was the most agonising feeling he had ever had to process. That's when it hit him that he might feel more than just friendship towards the young man. He hadn't been able to tell Gon of these feelings though, he was pretty sure that Gon didn't feel the same way, the guy always had a flurry of girlfriends, though none of them stuck around for too long. Ever since that young boy came into his life, he was the shining light that led Killua through the darkest of times. Killua sighed and placed the treasured photo back next to his computer, he didn't know when he would see Gon again, though his friend had promised it would be soon. His phone rang, jolting him out of the almost bad mood he was spiralling into. He picked up a lot more cheerful when he saw the caller ID. 'Alluka,' he said with affection.

'Big brother!' She replies with a audible smile. 'Happy Birt-'

'Don't Ali,' he laughs shaking his head. 'I don't even want to hear those words. You know I don't like today,' he says shrugging a shoulder she won't see. He got out of his padded desk chair and began to wander as they spoke. He left his office and ambled towards his music room, idly plucking strings of his guitars as he passed. 'How are things?' He asks with tilt of his head.

'Well Uni is going well, I even met someone who seems interested in me. I got A's in English, French and Biology, I suck at Math and I have begun to take an after school class in Dance,' she babbles. She wanted to wish him a happy birthday, but he as usual wasn't having any of it. She pouted, it was getting old. She knew that his birthdays weren't happy occasions when they lived with their mum and dad, it was a constant reminder that he as getting older and wasn't fulfilling their expectations. 'Also I finally passed my driving test! Took forever and the examiner was so mean-'

Killua was replaying the conversation in his head. 'Woah, hold up there, what do you mean you met someone? Someone who's interested in you?' He said with concern. 'Alluka, you know how I feel about this sort of thing,' he is trying to be open minded and he knows that she's getting older; but it was hard to not be protective over her.

'Of course that would be the bit that you focus on,' he heard her sigh. 'Killy,' she said with a whine. 'Just meet her and you'll see,' Alluka says softly. 'You know I love you and you know that you're being a little silly about this. I'll arrange for us to come over and see you during half term, now I've gotta go,' she says hearing the school bell. Killua purses his lips as she says goodbye and hangs the phone up with a swipe of his finger.

'I love you too,' he says although she had disconnected. He left his music room to go downstairs into the kitchen to make some tea, ' _she' huh, that's a little surprising,_ he smiles to himself, though not entirely unexpected. Somehow, knowing that it was a woman that was interested in Alluka made it a bit more bearable, he could remember his own antics at that age. He filled the kettle and looked out the window where he could see the lake, that the forest surrounded. They were halfway up a mountain, almost inaccessible to those who didn't know how to get there. Killua had made his own money through songwriting and melodies, he refused to rely on his parent's bank accounts or cards. Surprisingly his phone rang again and he hadn't bothered to check the ID when he picked up. 'Killua speaking,' he said simply as he poured his tea.

'Killua!' A familiar voice practically shouted down the line at him. Killua couldn't help the sile that spread across his face.

'Idiot!' He swore holding the phone from his ear. 'I'm not deaf you know,' he says the humour clear in his voice. Gon laughs, Killua rolls his eyes and takes his tea to the balcony, trying not to think about how his heart is skipping with delight at the sound of his voice.

'Man, it is so good to hear your voice,' Gon says, it's strangely quiet on his end of the phone. Normally when Gon can call him, it's full of hustle and bustle of whatever city or random village he's in. His words made Killua blush and he was strangely thankful that Gon couldn't see him. 'I've missed you, I spoke to Alluka earlier, she seems well,' he says happily. Listening to his friend made his emotions soar, he wasn't really paying attention to what Gon was saying, more revelling in the fact that he got to speak to him and hear his voice. He tuned back in when he heard Gon repeat himself. 'Killua? Killua? What are you doing now?' He asked, 'are you at home or you in a city with a producer or something?'

Killua laughs and shakes his head, 'I'm at home, drinking a cup of tea and listening to you, you idiot,' he smiles. 'What else would I be doing if I picked up the phone when you rang me?' He rolls his eyes as he leans on the railing. The breeze runs through his hair and creates chills on his bare chest, it was early in the morning, the sun had only been up a few hours casting a golden glow over the lake.

'Did you cut your hair?' Gon asked changing the subject. Killua raised a brow, wondering why that suddenly came up.

'Yeah, wanted a change. I was starting to look like Kite,' he laughs taking a sip of his tea. 'What's the matter did Alluka say something? I did send her a picture of what it looked like, she was utterly insistent that I send her one. She harassed me non-stop while I was getting it done the other morning.' He felt a pit grow in his stomach as he waited for Gon's reply. Instead he heard the line click off, as Gon either hung up or ran out of signal. It happened sometimes when he was in back road that didn't have good connection. He looked at his phone and sighed. 'Great,' he murmured to himself, now he wouldn't ever know as Gon had the attention span of a Gnat. He wouldn't remember that they were talking about this when they next spoke. He finished his tea and dangled the cup over the edge for a couple of moments as he took the sun on his face. He relished in the light heat, still feeling his heart jump from the conversation with him, it was almost a perfect day if it weren't for the fact it was his birthday. He turned around and promptly dropped the cup he was holding, flinching at the smash it made on the tiled floor.

'I think it looks great, I really like it. It suits you a lot,' Gon said with a smile beaming at Killua. He held the phone in his hand and chuckled. 'Sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise,' he added. Killua could do nothing but gape, he was here! Gon had taken a moment to himself to watch his best friend in the sunlight, the rays turning his usual glossy white locks a wonderful liquid gold, his skin dusted with a glorious range of shadows, enhancing his supple frame, slim waist and elegant shoulders. His chest pounded with the anticipation of Killua's smile. Gon watched as his friend's cheeks bloom a wonderful rose colour, coupled with his action of turning away, using his fringe to hide the fact.

'Ugh!' Killua says, his lips turning into the sweetest half smile, making his reddened cheeks darken. 'You're still such an idiot,' he laughs running his hand through his hair. He looked at his phone and then back at Gon. 'You totally had me, I didn't think I would see you this soon,' he mumbles, ignoring the smashed cup on the floor and walking towards him. Gon was dressed in a suit, which made him wonder what the occasion was, Killua had to resist licking his lips, Gon looked so incredibly handsome, his hair was untameable as ever, it's black rebellious spikes waved in the light breeze. His suit was unbuttoned at the front and he held his other hand in his trouser pocket, just looking at him made his mouth go dry.

'I missed you Killua,' Gon said slipping his phone into his inside jacket pocket and rubbing the back of his head. Killua pulled a face and laughed a little nervously, this man was determined to make him combust.

'Yeah, I missed you too, idiot,' Killua eventually replies, 'what's with the suit?' He asks trying to distract Gon. 'I thought you were in some back alley forest, trying to save a ladybug or something?' He teases lightly. He would go back inside but Gon is in the doorway, so he leans against the railing again, crossing his arms.

'Well it's not every day that I get to see you,' Gon laughs as he comes closer to Killua. 'Especially when you're looking so cute,' he retorts. Killua rolls his eyes and purses his lips as he looks at him with a glare. Gon laughs and holds up his hands. 'Okay, okay, I wanted to tell you something,' he smiles, his nervousness beginning to show.

'Oh? What is it?' Killua asks, that pit returning in his stomach again, this time it was accompanied by a ball in his throat.

'I think I'm in love,' Gon says quietly, his blush making his tan cheeks turn into a wonderful shade of red. His freckles stood out like a dusting of cinnamon on a mocha. Killua tried so hard not to show the immense turmoil in his facial expression and instead plastered on a fake smile as he blinked back tears.

'Who is the lucky girl?' He asked through a sticky mouth, his tongue and lips dry. Gon simply shrugs a shoulder, not replying.

'I got you a present,' he replies, putting his hand back into his pocket, Killua could kill him. Dropping a bombshell like that and then acting like nothing ever happened. 'But you gotta close your eyes, then I'll give it to you,' Killua pouted and his anger was evident. But a smile from Gon made it lose most it's harshness, Killua couldn't help but mimic him. 'It's from Africa, I just got back and I thought of you when I got it, so close your eyes and just relax,' he says softly. Killua felt incredibly self conscious but did as his friend asked and leaned back as he relaxed, closing his eyes. He felt Gon move closer to him and a slight pressure against his lips, Gon was pressing a small chocolate against his mouth. Killua chuckled lightly and let him place the sweet on his tongue, it melted within an instant, Killua could tell that it had already become soft with the heat of Gon's fingertips. It ruptured into an orange crème, the dark concoction filling Killua's mouth.

'That's amazing,' Killua says swallowing and licking his lips a little. He goes to open his eyes but Gon tells him off.

'Don't open your eyes until I say!' Gon says simply, Killua laughs and protests that they're not kids any more but Gon isn't having it. 'Come on Killua, for me,' he says softly, knowing that Killua couldn't refuse him. With a playful huff he keeps his eyes dramatically closed, Gon's own eyes are drawn to his mouth watching his tongue dart out to lick his lips once more. Gon picked a white chocolate oval and couldn't help his heart rate spike as Killua's lips parted, his sweet breath washing over him. He placed the chocolate on his tongue, loving the warmth he felt on his fingertips. Killua closed his mouth tasting the incredible succulent strawberry that flooded his tongue. Gon almost caved there and then, wanting to pull this beautiful man closer and envelope himself against him. 'So, remember how I said that I had fallen in love?' He asked, seeing that Killua's expression stilled and hardened a little, he looked like he was about to retort but Gon continued. 'It took me a long time to figure it out and I'm not sure what I'm going to do about it,' he said softly, he picked another sweet from the box, this time a luxurious caramel covered in milk chocolate. He had to press it against Killua's lips to her him to open his mouth, he slipped it in between his teeth. 'But I think you know,' he says his voice deepened with want. 'This is the last one,' he warned as Killua finished the caramel. Killua smiles a little, amused by what Gon was doing, this was all a little silly, Killua thought, but he wasn't going to stop it. He wanted to enjoy this moment with Gon for as long as possible, he was always travelling and he rarely spent long with him.

Killua half anticipated the next sweet and opened his mouth gently, but what came next was something of a dream. Gon was already standing close to him, but he had removed all distance and grabbed Killua around the waist, pulling him tightly to him. Gon's lips almost tenderly crush Killua's as he lets his desire take over him. Dropping the box of chocolates, Gon wound his fingers through his silver locks, revelling in the softness between his skin. Killua had stiffened as Gon kissed him, but without meaning to let his own emotions pour into his body. His chest fell against Gon's, his arms that were crossed loosened and rested on Gon's hips. Killua's fingertips dug into the cloth that Gon wore, gripping it tightly. He didn't want this moment to end and he couldn't believe it was happening. His mouth was warm and left a tantalisingly flavour on his tongue, it was addictive, Killua almost couldn't stop himself from moaning into him.

Gon reluctantly pulled away, his lips still wet from Killua's mouth, the warmth leaving quickly. Both of them breathed heavily, and when Killua finally opened his eyes he only saw the rich, swirling amber of Gon's eyes piercing back at him. 'What...idiot!' Killua swore, pushing him away a little. 'What about this girl you love?' The hurt was evident in Killua's expression, Gon wanted nothing more than to comfort him. 'What was that for?' He asked, his voice stuttering a little.

'I didn't say it was a girl, and it's because,' Gon said pulling him closer again. 'It's you,' he says softly, brushing Killua's hair out his eyes. His crystal clear, pale electric blue eyes. Eyes that when Gon stared into them, he felt like he lost his very being, his soul lost in the abyss. Killua's eyes glittered, tears beginning to emerge.

'You don't mean that,' he murmurs looking away. 'You're just... I don't know, but you're not being serious,' he whispers turning and moving away completely. Gon's heart felt like it had been impaled, true it had taken him far too long to figure out his feelings towards his best friend. But, they were all there, all true.

'Killua, I would never lie to you. I want you,' Gon says pulling him back towards him. 'It's always been you,' he murmurs pressing his cheek against Killua's. He felt Killua's tears fall against his skin. This was not the time for lust, this was the time for comfort and love, which he was more than happy to provide. He wrapped his arms around his best friend and allowed him to be engulfed by all Killua's confused emotions. 'Don't cry, not today,' he whispered placing a delicate kiss on his head, 'not on your birthday,' he adds, feeling him jolt.

'You bastard,' Killua hissed, burying his head into Gon's neck, inhaling his scent deeply. 'I hate you,' he grumbles. 'So much.'

Gon laughs and holds him tighter, 'no you don't. You love me. And I love you,' he says feeling his heart swell. Killua laughed as he pulled away so he could look at his friend. Sometimes something much more blossoms from friendship, something to be treasured and something rare. Killua wasn't going to let it slip his grasp. They embraced again, blissfully unaware of the sun or breeze that surrounded them, too consumed with each other. On the floor of the balcony Killua's phone buzzed. Once. Twice. Then the message light appeared.

 _'Happy Birthday, Big brother! Hope you have one to remember! Love Alluka xox'_


End file.
